


Forgoing the Hot Spring

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Cum Inflation, Distension, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Ashwatthama doesn't want to sit in some hot spring... He would much rather have you.
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Forgoing the Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for festive on Tumblr!
> 
> ★ I hope you enjoy this one as well, festive! I love Ash very much, so I'm glad I had another opportunity to write for him! 💖
> 
> ☆ I wanted to finish this before I went to sleep ~~if I sleep lmao~~ cuz I also wanna write some other stuff-

“Ash, you don’t have to be so frantic, you know? I can take you to the hot spri-!” Your words trailed off into a surprised squeak as your Archer Servant began pulling off your clothes, much too fast for you to possibly keep up with.

Ever since you began the Setsubun Event, your loyal Servant and lover had been by your side. You didn’t mind having Ashwatthama with you for most of your battles; you looked forward to it, if anything. The only drawback was the fatigue and how easily it was for your Servants to become tired. You suggested Ash take some time to relax in the hot spring, but it appeared that he had “other ideas”.

These ideas seemed to include fucking you until you couldn’t feel your legs anymore, let alone stand. Although you weren’t entirely opposed to the idea, you had other Servants to attend to... It wouldn’t be fair for you to abandon them after working them to the bone.

“Please, can’t you just rest in the hot spring like everyone else?” Despite your words, you allowed Ash to carry you over to your bed. It wasn’t as if you could overpower him even if you wanted to anyway.

“Ya _really_ think I wanna sit in a hot spring with other tired men, all sweaty from battle? I’m startin’ to think yer crazy, Master.” Once on the bed, he pulled you into his lap so that his large cock was in between your thighs, already throbbing and seeking your undivided attention.

You braced yourself against his chest as he began lifting your hips up. A yelp fell from your lips when you felt the hot tip of his dick pushing inside you already. Ash’s thick size never failed to excite you. Although he should be much too big for you, he always managed to make himself fit inside your tight pussy. You weren’t sure if it was due to your immense arousal or not...

He continued to lower you down until he was nearly almost completely inside. Even though he was half of the way, there was already a prominent bulge protruding from your stomach. The bulge continued to become more defined the lower you sunk down.

Being in his lap allowed him to control the speed and your overall comfort. Ash tilted his head back slightly as his large hands held your hips steady once his cock was fully inside you. The fact that you could feel it pulsing and twitching within your walls sent a shiver down your spine.

“A-Ash... You _mmhm-_ can m-move a bit faster now. I-if you want..” He hadn’t moved much and you were already becoming incoherent, unable to form proper sentences without stuttering.

His hands gripped your hips once more, assisting him as he began lifting you off of his cock. You could feel his entire length dragging against your walls until only the head was inside. As soon as he started lowering you back down, your eyes rolled back and your jaw fell slack. Ash must have appreciated the look on your face because he chuckled; a low, rumbly sound.

“I wish ya could see the look ya have on yer face right now, Master…” You could only imagine what debauched expression you had... It didn’t bother you, as long as it was satisfying to him.

“I’m gonna start movin’ a bit faster now, alright? Hold onto me if ya need to.” As per his advice, you wrapped your arms around his neck and slouched against his chest.

After having you so many times before, Ash was anything but gentle. The only thing stopping him from ramming into you was the amount of time it took him the actually pull his cock almost all the way out of you. Instead, he settled for going halfway before ramming back inside, drawing a loud cry from you.

You could hear the lewd sounds of Ash’s dick still sliding in and out of your cunt. It would have made you blush profusely if you weren’t so used to it. Even as your juices began spilling down his shaft, you couldn’t possibly bring yourself to be embarrassed by it when he was fucking you so good.

“Hmm, are ya close? _Fuck,_ I can feel you tightenin’ around me…” You nodded frantically, face still pressed into his chest.

“Y-yes, I’m close! I need it _fuck-_ I n-need it inside, Ash!” Your high-pitched pleading caused your Archer to growl lowly.

“Yeah? Ya need it inside, huh? Didn’t know ya were so eager to have my kids, Master..!” You wanted to respond, yet the only thing coming out of your mouth was limited to yelps and whiny moans of “inside”.

Despite the fact that Ashwatthama was doing literally all of the arduous work, you were covered in a sheen of sweat and drooling. It had gotten to the point where you couldn’t take anymore. Ash cursed under his breath when your walls squeezed down on him even more, signifying your release. You couldn’t even scream, it felt too damn good.

_”Damn,_ you’re filthy… I love that.” Ash proceeded with using you as a mere cocksleeve as he pursued his own orgasm.

The overstimulation was nearly enough to make you blackout, but you held on to your consciousness until your Servant grunted your name. You both locked eyes with one another as his dick began filling your womb up with his cum, making your body feel entirely too hot.

His golden eyes shifted to your belly, which had increased in size. It brought a wide grin to his face, most likely because the bulge caused by his seed had given you the appearance of pregnancy. When you tried to pull yourself off of his cock, Ashwatthama grunted and kept you down.

“C’mon, lemme off already... I can feel it sloshing around, Ash.”

“Mhm, that’s kinda the point, ain’t it?” Ash was stubborn, you knew he wouldn’t be letting you go any time soon…

That in mind, you decided to get as comfortable as you possibly could with him still inside of you. Although he wasn’t erect anymore, it didn’t make much of a difference in his size. That aside, you knew if he stayed buried to the hilt in you, he would inevitably get turned on _again._

The idea of waking up to him fucking you and spilling another load inside you wasn’t a bad thought… You did want to give your body time to recover, however.

“I think I’m gonna take a nap now” When you felt his hand petting your hair, you felt as if you would fall asleep at that very second. It felt nice.

“Ya really intend to fall asleep like this? I’m warnin’ ya now, the way I decide to wake ya up is entirely up to me, alright?” You nodded absent-mindedly, causing Ash to chuckle.

“Okay… Just don’t get mad at me when ya wake up and I’m pounding into ya as if I hadn’t had sex for months.” His tone was playful, causing you to roll your eyes.

“You’re insatiable, Ash, did you know that?” Your Servant smirked.

“Mhmm, and whose fault is that?”

“I’m not even gonna entertain that question with an answer!”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
